Sentiments
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Danny est amoureux de Martin, mais ce dernier semble être attiré par un autre agent...Ajout du chapitre 4 en section M du site.
1. Chapter 1

Sentiments

**Résumé : **Danny est amoureux de Martin, mais ce dernier semble être attiré par un autre agent...

**Genre :** Romance slash

**Note :** J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir lu le drabble de Cybélia, donc merci à toi pour m'avoir donné de l'inspiration.

Chapitre 1 : Discussions entre amis

Danny regardait la main de Martin posée sur la nuque de Samantha. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de la jeune femme...Mais il savait qu'à part les accolades et autres gestes virils, il n'aurait droit à rien d'autre de la part du jeune homme. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et se reprit. Il ne craquerait pas ici, pas devant tout le monde. Il attendrait d'être chez lui pour se laisser aller. Pour le moment, ils avaient une mission à remplir et les sentiments personnels ne devaient pas interférer. Il se composa un visage souriant et tapa à la vitre, attirant l'attention des deux agents du FBI. Danny leur montra le dossier qu'il tenait à la main et leur fit signe de revenir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Danny ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il les vit échanger un regard avant de rentrer. Il les informa de ce qu'il avait trouvé puis Samantha et Martin partirent ensemble, sous le regard attristé de leur ami. Martin lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir puis disparut derrière la porte. Danny alla s'asseoir à son bureau, posa ses coudes sur la table et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Jack.

Jack : Danny ? Ça va ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête devant son interlocuteur et acquiesça.

Danny : Oui oui, ça va.

Jack : Danny...je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Allons dans mon bureau en parler.

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre. Bon gré malgré, Danny se força et suivit son patron dans son bureau. Jack s'asseya derrière son bureau et montra de la main un fauteuil pour que Danny s'y asseye. Il s'exécuta mais évita le regard de son patron. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer s'il le regardait dans les yeux.

Jack : Danny, que se passe t'il ? Tu as craqué ?

L'agent hocha de la tête. Jack s'humecta les lèvres. Il connaissait depuis un bon nombre d'années et savait pour son problème d'alcool. Il savait aussi également que le jeune homme était attiré par un certain membre de l'équipe...

Jack : C'est Martin ?

oOoOoOo

Ce dernier conduisait la voiture qui devait les emmener lui et Samantha chez un suspect. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture, le jeune homme n'avait rien dit et cela commençait non seulement à énerver sa partenaire mais aussi à l'inquiéter. Martin semblait triste, mais Samantha ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se décida à le lui demander franchement.

Samantha : Je peux savoir ce que tu as ou tu vas rester muet comme une tombe jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?

L'agent ne lui répondit rien.

Samantha : Martin ?

Martin : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Samantha : Tu traînes un regard de chien battu depuis qu'on a quitté le bureau, dis moi pourquoi.

Le jeune homme tourna brièvement la tête vers lui.

Martin : Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires alors laisse moi tranquille.

Samantha ouvrit la bouche mais ne répliqua rien et reporta son attention sur la route. Martin ne se manifesta à elle que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du suspect.

oOoOoOo

Jack : Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Danny, il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour ou l'autre !

Danny : Ben voyons, et comment je lui annonce la nouvelle ? Salut Martin, tiens voila les dossiers que tu m'as demandé et j'ai aussi quelque chose que j'ai é te dire : je t'aime. Voila bonne journée !

Jack réprima un sourire.

Jack : Et si tu l'invitais à dîner pour en parler ?

Danny le regarda, ahuri.

Danny : J'aurai tenté le coup avec une femme, mais là ce n'est même pas la peine. Tu as vu comment il bave devant Samantha en plus ?

Jack mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Jack : Et s'il faisait ça pour te rendre jaloux ?

Danny : Tu...tu crois que...non, c'est impossible...

Jack : Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir.

Il se leva et Danny en fit de même. Jack raccompagna son jeune subordonné à la porte de son bureau puis revint s'asseoir. Il sourit pendant quelques secondes puis décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Danny était retourné s'asseoir à son bureau et était plongé dans ses pensées. Et si Jack avait raison, et si toute cette histoire avec Samantha n'était là que pour le rendre jaloux ? Il fut interrompu par Viviane qui lui demanda de l'accompagner pour aller vérifier quelques détails. Le jeune agent acquiesça, prit sa veste et suivit Viviane.

oOoOoOo

Samantha et Martin repartirent de chez le suspect. Cette fois ci, c'était la jeune femme qui conduisait ce qui permettait à Martin de réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Danny une heure plutôt était toujours dans son esprit. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un de blessé, de triste. Il voyait souvent ce regard chez le jeune homme lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Ce matin, plus que les autres jours, ce regard l'avait atteint en plein cœur et avait révélé ce que Martin cachait en lui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il se massa les tempes. Il avait tout tenté pour oublier ses sentiments envers Danny, sachant que ce dernier ne partageait pas ce genre de sentiments avec lui. L'histoire qu'il avait eu avec Samantha lui avait permit d'oublier un peu mais l'avait rendu coupable, parce qu'il mentait à la jeune femme. Il soupira. Si seulement il était vraiment tombé amoureux de sa partenaire, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples. Il ne sortit de ses mornes pensées que lorsqu'il reconnut le parking du FBI. Il sortit sans un mot de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui les mena, Samantha et lui, dans leurs locaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Danny et fut ennuyé de ne pas voir le jeune homme. Il se remit finalement au travail, sous le regard de sa collègue, intriguée. La jeune femme comprit subitement ce qu'il e passait dans la tête de son collègue. Elle réprima les larmes et aussi ce qu'elle avait envie de dire à Martin et se concentra sur son travail.


	2. Mise au point

Chapitre 2 : Mise au point

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

Samantha en avait beaucoup voulu 0 Martin d'avoir tenté d'oublier Danny en se jetant dans ses bras puis elle comprit pourquoi le jeune homme avait fait ça. Elle avait souvent surprit le regard triste qu'avait Martin lorsque celui-ci regardait Danny. Il le déshabillait de regard mais en même temps savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux, et pour ça, elle était triste pour lui. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Elle allait dire ses quatre vérités à Martin, qu'il le veuille ou non. En effet, depuis une semaine et demie, il s'arrangeait toujours pour partir soit ave Viviane, soit avec Jack. Cette fois ci, elle se débrouilla pour partir avec le jeune homme. Ils devaient interroger la mère d'un adolescent porté disparu. Leur entretien n'avait pas donné grand-chose, la mère connaissait peu son fils. On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : elle cumulait deux emplois pour que son fils et elle puissent vivrent convenablement. Ils étaient à présent sur le chemin du retour et la jeune femme conduisait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques blocs du bureau. Samantha décida alors de se garer.

Martin : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Samantha : Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Martin et surtout tu ne m'interromps pas. Je sais pourquoi toi et moi avons eu une aventure, c'était pour oublier quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est Danny. Ne fais pas l'innocent Martin, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je te rappelle que je suis agent du FBI, je sais lire entre les lignes. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir fait ça : t'être rapproché de moi pour ensuite repartir. Je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant et ça me rend triste. On ne peut pas oublier l'amour qu'on a pour quelqu'un ou alors, c'est qu'on ne l'aime pas vraiment. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à te dire Martin : parle lui.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse de son collègue et mit le contact. Ils arrivèrent aux bureau du FBI un quart d'heure plus tard. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur Martin arrêta ce dernier. Il se tourna vers Samantha, il avait les yeux embués de larmes.

Martin : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour un homme. Je...je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai pensé qu'en sortant avec toi je l'oublierais...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Samantha lui fit un sourire compatissant puis le prit dans ses bras. Martin se laissa aller dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Samantha. Ils restèrent 5 minutes comme ça puis Martin se recula. Il essuya les dernières larmes puis sourit à sa partenaire.

Martin : On devrait y aller, ou les autres vont s'imaginer des choses.

Samantha sourit également. Martin réactiva l'ascenseur et ils montèrent les deux derniers étages qu'ils avaient à parcourir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte s'ouvrit sur Danny. Martin échangea un regard avec Samantha puis il salua Danny qui lui répondit. Samantha salua également le jeune homme puis elle et Martin sortirent de l'ascenseur. Danny s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Les portes commençaient à se refermer mais une main empêcha cette fermeture. Elle appartenait à Martin.

Danny : Il y a un problème ?

Martin : Hein ? Heu non, non...

Il lui fit un sourire qui fit fondre Danny.

Martin : Je...heu...je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir un match de base ball tous les deux.

Danny : Heu...oui pourquoi pas. New York joue contre Chicago si je me souviens bien. Mais il n'y aura probablement plus de places à l'heure qu'il est.

Martin : On aura qu'à le regarder chez moi ?

Danny savait qu'il devait dire non, qu'il devait refuser la proposition de son collègue. Mais son cœur l'emporta sur sa raison.

Danny (souriant) : Pas de problème, j'emmène les pizzas.

Martin (souriant également) : Marche conclu.

Danny acquiesça et Martin laissa l'ascenseur repartir. Il arriva dans les bureaux et se dirigea vers le sien, un air satisfait sur le visage. La curiosité de Samantha fut poquée au vif et elle alla voir son ancien compagnon.

Samantha : Alors ?

Martin : Je l'ai invité à venir voir du base ball chez moi.

Samantha : J'ai vu plus romantique mais bon...allez, je te laisse, on a du pain sur la planche.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Martin l'interpella avant qu'elle n'arrive à son bureau. Cette dernière se retourna.

Martin : Merci.

La jeune femme inclina la tête puis s'asseya à son poste. Martin focalisa son attention sur son ordinateur mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser Danny et leur rendez vous de son esprit. Ledit Danny était d'ailleurs dans sa voiture qui était toujours dans le parking. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition du jeune homme. Il était maso ou quoi ? Il donna un coup contre le volant. Il pouvait toujours annuler, en deux jours il avait le temps. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Jack deux semaines auparavant lui revient en mémoire. Son patron avait raison, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour savoir si oui ou non il l'aimait. Sa décision était prise, il irait à ce « rendez vous » et il lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que c'était risqué et pouvait compromettre l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, mais il savait également que si le jeune homme partageait ses sentiments alors ça pouvait être le début d'une belle histoire d'amour entre eux deux. Danny soupira légèrement puis démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.


	3. Le match

Chapitre 3 : Le match

Martin se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude à savoir une chemise et un pantalon sauf que ce dernier était beige et qu'il n'avait pas de cravate. Il regarda ses mains : elles tremblaient. Il les posa sur le rebord du lavabo et baissa la tête. Plus l'heure de l'arrivée de Danny arrivait, plus sa nervosité augmentait. Il avait appelé Samantha une heure auparavant et la jeune femme avait tout tenté pour le rassurer. Martin avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments à Danny. Il avait surtout peur de perdre un ami. Samantha l'avait un peu rassuré en lui disant qu'elle connaissait Danny depuis plusieurs années maintenant et elle savait que le jeune homme était tolérant en ce qui concernait l'homosexualité. La sonnerie de la grille vint le tirer de ses pensées. Martin décrocha le combiné, la main tremblante et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Danny. Il le fit monter et ce dernier arriva à l'appartement 5 minutes plus tard. Il toqua à la porte et Martin lui ouvrit. Il ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux avant de chasser toutes les pensées qui venaient d'apparaître dans son esprit.

Danny (souriant) : J'ai les pizzas.

Martin (souriant également) : Je vois ça, attends je vais t'aider.

Il prit les deux pizzas des mains de Danny et leurs mains se frôlèrent un court instant. Un frisson partit de leur nuque. Martin se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Martin : Le salon est sur la droite. Tu peux poser ta veste sur une des chaises.

Danny entra et posa sa veste comme le lui avait indiqué Martin. La télé était déjà allumée, le match allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Danny s'installa sur le canapé et attendit que Martin revienne. Il arriva 5 minutes plus tard, les deux pizzas dans deux plats différents. Il évita délibérément le regard de son ami.

Martin : Tu veux...heu...boire quelque chose ? Une bière ?

Danny : Non, de l'eau ça ira.

Martin acquiesça puis sortit du salon. Danny ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, surtout une partie bien précise de son anatomie...il se donna une claque mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à penser comme ça, sinon il allait avoir besoin d'une douche froide rapidement. Martin arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau dans une main et une bière dans l'autre. Il s'installa à côté de son collègue alors que le matche commençait. Les eux hommes oublièrent leur tension et leur nervosité pour se concentrer sur le match. Ils commentaient chaque action, hurlaient de joie lorsque New York marquait et s'énervaient un peu lorsque Chicago marquait. Lors de la mi temps, Martin se leva pour aller chercher une autre bière. En chemin, il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Danny. Il revint enfin dans le salon et sourit en voyant Danny hypnotisé par une pub à la télé. Il s'asseya à côté de lui et prit une inspiration.

Martin : Danny ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

Danny : Oui ?

Martin : Je...j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui n'est pas facile à entendre ni à dire alors s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas parce que sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer.

Danny acquiesça et Martin s'humecta les lèvres.

Martin : Voila...il y a quelques mois je...comment dire...je me suis rendu compte...que je...je...enfin bref que je te considérais autrement que comme un ami.

Il attendit la réponse de son ami qui mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser ce que lui avait dit Martin. Danny fit alors la seule chose qu'il voulait les faire depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans cet appartement : il prit le visage de Martin dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme...


	4. Passage à l'acte

Chapitre 4 : Passage à l'acte

**Attention passage NC17 !**

Martin ne fit rien pour repousser Danny. Au contraire, il répondit au baiser du jeune homme en posant sa main sur la nuque de Danny. Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et mellérent leurs langues pendant plusieurs minutes puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Danny caressa tendrement la joue de Martin. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

Martin : Je dois en déduire que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

Danny acquiesça en souriant.

Danny : Et dire que je te croyais attiré par Samantha...

Martin : Je l'ai été un peu au début et puis après il y a eu toi. J'ai tenté de t'oublier avec elle mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Martin se renfonça dans le canapé. Danny l'observa puis se leva.

Danny : Je devrais y aller, on a du travail et...

Martin (se levant) : Non ! S'il te plait reste...je...j'ai besoin de toi...et...

Martin approcha lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme et prit possession de ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour mieux l'attirer à lui. Danny posa une main sur la joue de Martin et une autre sur son torse. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Martin (se séparant de lui) : Attends pas...pas ici...suis moi...

Il prit sa main et le conduisit à la chambre. Arrivés là, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois ci, leur baiser était plus passionné, empreint du désir qui grandissait chez les deux hommes. Martin coucha Danny sur le lit et lui enleva son t-shirt. Il l'embrassa puis déposa des baisers sur son torse, insistant sur l'agent qui se mit à gémir faiblement. Martin revint vers son visage et l'embrassa. Danny en profita pour retourner la situation et passa au dessus de lui. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur délibérée et en déposa un baiser sur la peau frémissante de Martin à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un peu plus la chemise.

Martin (gémissant) : Danny...

Ce dernier sourit et embrassa le torse de Martin qui était maintenant découvert. Ses mains descendirent vers son pantalon et il commença à le lui déboutonner. Il le lui enleva, aidé par Martin. Il était maintenant en caleçon et ce dernier cachait mal l'envie du jeune homme. Danny descendit vers l'entrejambe de Martin et passa la main sur la bosse de son caleçon, provoquant un gémissement de la part du jeune homme. Il sourit puis remonta vers son visage en déposant de légers baisers sur son chemin puis il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Sa main se dirige vers le caleçon de Martin et passa à l'intérieur. Il posa sa main sur sa virilité et la caressa lentement. Martin se mordit les lèvres. Ses hanches commencèrent à onduler sous Danny. Martin tenta de désarçonner son partenaire mais n'y arriva pas. Danny enserrait fermement les jambes de Martin, ne lui permettant pas de le déséquilibrer. Quelques minutes après que Martin ait tenté de passer au dessus de lui, Danny sentit deux mains se poser sur la fermeture de son pantalon et l'ouvrir puis il sentit une main s'insinuer dans son boxer le faisant gémir un peu. Danny délaissa la virilité de Martin pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, offrant ainsi un meilleur champ d'action au jeune homme. Il se retrouva rapidement nu et fut basculé par Martin sur le côté. Ce dernier délaissa le membre de Danny et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, le caressant doucement. Danny posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Martin et la caressa tendrement. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et auraient pu rester une éternité comme ça. Finalement, Danny posa ses mains sur celles de Martin qui s'arrêta, surprit. Danny lui sourit puis pencha son visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de Martin pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Martin passa ses bras autour du jeune homme brun et écarta un peu les jambes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui puis un second. Il les sentit bouger en lui puis bientôt ils furent remplacés par le sexe de Danny. Il eut le souffle coupé face à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il entendait Danny lui murmurer des mots doux et sentait sa main qui caressait tendrement sa nuque et son dos. Martin se détendit et Danny déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de bouger lentement en lui. Les mains de Martin s'égarèrent sur le torse et le dos de son compagnon. Danny augmentait au fur et à mesure la vitesse de ses coups de reins et ils connurent rapidement le plaisir ensemble. Danny se retira, un peu essoufflé, se tourna sur le dos et posa une main sur son torse. Martin se releva sur son coude et observa Danny de la tête au pied. Il déposa un baiser sur sa main, le creux de son cou, son menton puis enfin ses lèvres. Danny passa une main sur la nuque de Martin pour approfondir leur baiser. Martin se sépara de lui puis rabatta les couvertures sur eux. Il se coucha à côté de Danny qui posa tête sur son torse. Martin posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après, apaisés de s'être enfin trouvés.


	5. Au petit matin

Chapitre 5 : Au petit matin

Danny se réveilla, la tête toujours posée sur le torse de Martin. Il s'étira sans réveiller son compagnon et détailla son visage endormi. Il sourit puis remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se pencha sur lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres.

Martin : Mmm...

Danny sourit et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon qui répondit à ce baiser en posant sa main sur la nuque de Danny. Martin entrouvrit ses lèvres ce qui permit à son compagnon d'approfondir leur baiser. Après quelques minutes de cet échange passionné§, Danny se sépara de Martin qui gardait les yeux clos.

Danny (souriant) : Si tu espères obtenir un autre baiser, c'est loupé.

Martin soupira puis ouvrit les yeux.

Martin : Tant pis, dans ce cas je vais devoir aller le chercher moi-même.

Il fit basculer Danny et prit possession de ses lèvres, tout en caressant le torse du jeune homme qui se mit à frissonner. Martin abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou et son torse. Dany se mit à gémir faiblement faisant sourire son compagnon. Martin le « tortura » encore quelques minutes avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Après l'avoir embrassé, il se coucha à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur son coude. Danny fixait le plafond des yeux et passa ses bras sous sa tête. Martin posa sa main sur le torse de Danny et le caressa doucement.

Martin : A quoi tu penses ?

Danny : Je...non rien d'important.

Martin : Danny je t'en prie. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Danny tourna son regard vers Martin.

Danny : Eh bien...je suis heureux de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et en même temps je me sens...je ne sais pas comment dire...

Martin (inquiet) : Honteux ?

Danny : Non ! Non, c'était...wow...

Il rougit un peu sous le regard de Martin qui souriait.

Danny : Je...je suis triste.

Martin (intrigué) : Pourquoi ?

Danny (soupirant) : Parce que je sais qu'on ne pourra pas s'afficher devant les autres.

Martin : Oh...

Martin n'avait pas encore pensé à « ça ». Vu qu'il ne pensait pas que Danny partageait ses sentiments, il n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect de leur relation. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la vision de son portable, sonnant et vibrant devant ses yeux.

Danny : C'est le bureau.

Martin le remercia en souriant puis décrocha. C'était Viviane. Ils avaient de nouveaux renseignements sur la disparition du jeune adolescent. Danny en profita pour séposer des baisers dans le cou et sur le torse de Martin qui tentait de le repousser par tous les moyens sans y parvenir.

Martin (chuchotant) : Non ! Danny arrêtes ça ! (plus fort)...oui quoi ? D'accord, on...on arrive...(chuchotant)...Danny arrêtes !

Vivian : On ?

Martin : Hein quoi ? Ah...heu non, je...j'arrive. A plus.

Il raccrocha, laissant une Vivian plus qie surprise au bout du fil.

Vivian : A plus...

Martin : Tu vas me le payer ça Taylor...

Danny se releva, l'air taquin.

Danny : Si tu m'attrapes...

Le jeune homme sortit du lit et partit dans le salon, bientôt poursuivi par Martin. Il le rattrapa finalement cinq minutes plus tard dans la cuisine. Il le plaqua contre le frigo et l'embrassa passionnément. Il délaissa ses lèvres et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Danny. Ce dernier l'enlaça. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes comme ça, jute savourant le plaisir d'être l'un avec l'autre. Finalement, Danny se dégagea de l'étreinte et partit à la chambre où il se rhabilla. Martin l'observa, sans dire un mot, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Quand Danny eut fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers Martin. Il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressa tendrement et posa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

Danny : A tout à l'heure.

Martin (acquiesçant et souriant) : A tout à l'heure.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants puis Danny partit en direction de la porte sans se retourner. Il savait que s'il voyait encore Martin, nu qui plus est, il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Il franchit rapidement la porte et ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé à la voiture. Il prit une longue inspiration, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir résister à l'envie de sauter sur son partenaire toutes les cinq minutes...


	6. Regard

Chapitre 6 : Regard

Danny arriva chez lui une vingtaine de minutes après être parti de chez Martin. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans son appartement, sachant qu'un message l'attendrait. Effectivement, la petite lumière rouge de son répondeur était allumée. Il appuya sur la touche lecture et écouta le message tout en se déshabillant. Il entra sous la douche et y resta dix bonnes minutes. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Martin cette nuit. Il sentait encore les mains de Martin sur son corps. Il soupira de contentement puis sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Il ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner et partit pour le travail. Il y arriva 25 minutes plus tard. Il prit l'ascenseur qui le menait à l'étage du bureau des personnes disparues. Il en sortit et prit une bonne inspiration avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Martin discutait avec Samantha. Le cœur de Danny se réchauffa à la vue du jeune homme.

Danny : Salut vous deux !

Samantha lui répondit distraitement alors que Martin lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le salua. Danny lui sourit en retour puis partit voir Vivian pour qu'elle lui fasse un topo de la situation. Martin ne le quitta pas des yeux et Samantha du le pincer au bras pour que ce dernier lui réponde.

Martin : Hein ? Quoi ?

Samantha : Ça fait plus de 5 minutes que je t'appelle et toi tu baves devant Danny.

Martin : Pas du tout, je...je...oui j'avoue je le regardais. Ce n'est pas devenu un crime fédéral que je sache ?

Samantha (souriant) : Non, je ne crois pas...(elle s'approcha de lui)...je dois en déduire qu'hier soir ça s'est bien passé.

Martin : Oui, c'était...fantastique...

Le jeune homme se mut à rougir suite à sa confession.

Samantha (souriant) : Je suis contente pour vous deux.

Martin : Merci.

Ils se sourirent plusieurs minutes avant que jack n'arrive et ne demande une réunion. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et récapitulèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la disparition de Michael Zaccar, le jeune adolescent qui avait disparu.

Samantha : Notre disparu s'appelle Michael Zaccar, 17 ans. Il a disparu en revenant du lycée, cela fait maintenant une semaine. Sa mère ne sait pas où il pourrait être allé.

Danny : Impossible de le suivre par l'argent, il n'a pas de carte bancaire et n'a pas prit celle de sa mère, mais on sait que quelques jours avant de partir, un énorme retrait d'argent a été fait sur le compte de sa mère et ce n'est pas elle qui la fait.

Martin : Son casier judiciaire est vierge : soit il n'a rien fait soit il ne jamais fait pincer. On a tenté d'interroger ses amis mais ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire.

Viviane : Les hôpitaux n'ont pas reçu de jeune homme répondant à sa description dans leurs hôpitaux.

Jack : Il faudrait essayer les cliniques et les établissements qui dispensent des soins gratuitement. Quel est le montant de la somme retirée ?

Danny : Attends...(il regarda son dossier)...10 000 $.

Jack : Ça fait une sacrée somme.

Le jeune agent acquiesça.

Jack : Très bien, Samantha et Vivian repartez voir sa mère et sa maison, demandez lui si vous pouvez à nouveau fouiller sa chambre et interrogez les voisins

Samantha : Ça ne servira à rien, on l'a déjà fait.

Jack : Refaites le.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa et se leva, imitée par Vivian.

Jack : Vous deux vous aller retourner dans son quartier et interroger tout le monde : vendeur, passant, jeunes, prostituées, tout le monde.

Martin : D'accord.

Les deux agents se levèrent à leur tour et partirent. Jack les regarda, il semblait que tout c'était arrangé entre eux. Il sourit puis se leva, il sortit du service monta dans sa voiture et prit le chemin des hôpitaux les plus proches du domicile du disparu.


	7. Enquête

Chapitre 7 : Enquête

Samantha et Vivian arrivèrent chez Jane Zaccar et se garèrent devant la maison. Elles sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Vivian : C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose entre Danny et Martin ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne cessaient de se dévorer des yeux durant toute la réunion.

Samantha appuya sur la sonnette.

Samantha : Ce n'est pas qu'une impression Vivian...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Vivian allait répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Samantha : Bonjour madame Zaccar.

Jane : Bonjour, entrer.

Les deux agents entrèrent et Jane les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon.

Jane : Vous avez du nouveau ?

Vivian : Nous n'avons rien de concret pour le moment madame, mais nous n'abandonnons pas.

Elle acquiesça.

Samantha : Est-ce que je pourrais voir sa chambre, pour vérifier si je n'ai pas manqué quelque chose ?

Jane : Allez y...

Samantha acquiesça et partit dans la chambre du Jeune homme. Vivian quant à elle interrogea de nouveau Madame Zaccar.

oOoOoOo

Danny et Martin étaient dans le quartier où vivait le jeune homme. Ils étaient chacun de leur côté et posaient des questions à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient. Martin commençait à perdre patience : ça faisait une heure qu'il était là et toujours rien. Il se résigna et retourna à la voiture pour attendre Danny. Ce dernier se montre 10 minutes plus tard, surexcité.

Danny : J'ai quelque chose, un commerçant prétend l'avoir vu avec quelqu'un, un homme de 30-35 ans, cheveux clairs et d'environ 1m80. Il les a vu discuter puis ils sont partis ensemble et on rejoint la voiture du gars.

Martin : Si tu me dis que le commerçant a relevé le numéro de la plaque, je te jure que ce soir je suis tout à toi.

Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Danny qui acquiesça et se rapprocha de son compagnon.

Danny (murmurant) : Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse...


	8. Soirée entre amoureux

Chapitre 8 : Soirée entre amoureux

**Note : Attention, chapitre NC 17 !**

Après la découverte de l'homme qui aurait parlé au fils de madame Zaccar, Danny et Martin étaient rentrés au bureau pour faire part à Jack de leur découverte. Ils passèrent toute la journée à essayer de retrouver cet homme mais ils n'obtenirent rien car la voiture avait été volée. Martin avait du laisser Fanny travailler seul car il avait passé toute l'après midi à visionner des vidéos surveillance dans l'espoir de retrouver la voiture. Ca faisait bien cinq heures qu'il était rivé à l'écran et ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Il bailla bruyamment et se frotta les yeux. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui mais sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Martin (se dégageant) : Mais ça va pas ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

Danny : Tout le monde est partit Martin, détends toi...

Martin : J'aimerai bien mai je ne trouve rien et ça m'agace...

Le jeune agent vint se placer devant lui.

Danny : Je sais que c'est rageant Martin, mais ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil.

Martin : Tu as probable raison.

Danny sourit avant de se pencher vers son partenaire et de capturer ses lèvres tendrement.

Martin : Ca me rappelle que j'ai une promesse à tenir...

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils quittèrent le Bureau ensemble et cette fois ci se rendirent vers l'appartement de Danny. A peine fussent ils arrivés dans l'appartement du jeune homme que Martin lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Danny répondit avec chaleur à ce baiser tout en lui ôtant son manteau puis sa veste. Il entraîna son compagnon dans sa chambre tout en lui enlevant ses habits. Martin le suivait et faisait de même avec les vêtements de Danny. Ce dernier gémit en sentant les mains de Martin sur son corps. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la chambre de Danny. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Martin poussa Danny sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou puis pour son torse. Il s'attarda sur les tétons de Danny qui réagirent fortement à ce stimulus.

Danny (gémissant) : Martin a...arrête ça...

Il poussa un soupir de plaisir qui fit sourire Martin. Ce dernier n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, sentir son compagnon frémir de plaisir sous ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que grâce à cela il pourrait « le contrôler. » Ses lèvres reprirent leur descente le long du torse finement musclé de Danny puis vinrent se poser sur son sexe. Martin y déposa de petits baisers, torturant ainsi son compagnon qui n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme cela. Après plusieurs minutes et plusieurs baisers, il le prit délicatement en bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Danny se tortillait de plaisir et, inconsciemment, il posa ses mains dans la chevelure de Martin pour lui faire accélérer son mouvement. Il était au bord de la jouissance lorsque Martin arrêta de le caresser. Danny soupira de frustration et voulu se relever mais Martin l'en empêcha.

Martin : Laisses toi faire et fais moi confiance.

Danny acquiesça et Martin l'embrassa. Il fit descendre sa tête entre les jambes de son partenaire et déposa des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de Danny puis, timidement, il posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité vierge de Dany. Il l'embrassa délicatement, avec tendresse pour ne pas brusquer son ami ni lui faire du mal quand le temps serait venu. Danny avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir, Martin le caressait avec tellement de tendresse, d'amour tout simplement. Il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose de Martin.

Danny : Martin ? Martin, prends moi...maintenant...

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il remonta son visage ders celui de Danny sans décoller ses lèvres de la peau de son partenaire. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. En même temps, Martin pénétra lentement Danny qui mordit la lèvre de son partenaire sous le coup de la douleur. Martin se retira de lui, inquiet d'avoir fait souffrir son ami.

Martin : Danny ? Ca va aller ? Je suis désolé, je...

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Danny qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Danny prit son visage dans les mains, ses yeux étaient mouillés mais le jeune homme était déterminé, il voulait Martin en lui, il voulait le sentir en lui, quoiqu'en fusse le prix.

Danny : Vas y Martin, l'amour dont tu fais preuve effacera la douleur.

Martin acquiesça mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il entra précautionneusement en lui et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il fut entier en lui. Ca y est, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Martin ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti ce sentiment d'unicité avec les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées. Il se sentait tellement bien dans cette situation. Il débuta un mouvement de va et vient qui s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que leurs plaisirs augmentaient. Danny fut rapidement submergé par ce plaisir qu'il avait tant attendu et Martin le ressenti quasi instantanément. Il resta encore quelques minutes à l'intérieur de Danny puis se retira et se coucha à ses côtés. Il remarqua que le jeune homme pleurait.

Martin : Oh Danny, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, pardonnes moi...

Danny : Ne t'en fais pas...tu es pardonné mon amour...

Le jeune homme approcha son visage de Martin pour lui donner un baiser. Un baiser qui montrait à quel point il l'aimait, un baiser pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux...

**FIN**


End file.
